Jelly-Kun
by HybridINTP
Summary: Lucy finally confesses to Jellal, ready for almost anything. Although she didn't expect the events that followed to happen to her. Jelu-one-shot! Requested by TheCrazyCreepypastaFan!


**Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long~! I'll be giving you a one-shot! I hope you enjoy~! Requested by the lovely~** **TheCrazyCreepypastaFan-san! So~ Let's begin! {AU High School}**

 **Disclaimer, i don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Jelly-Kun**

 _ **No one's POV**_

Lucy was so close, she was only a few feet away. She was so nervous, and her heart was thumping. Every second of thinking, it broke through her heart, because she knew that people really loved him. That he'd be taken away. So She had finally had a chance to. She took in a deep breath and quickly went into the Student counseling office. She noticed that no one was there, except for Jellal. Who sat at his chair surprised a bit.

He was the student council secretary. He stared at her in a bit of confusion, but then remembered something. He smiled towards Lucy's direction. Nice and bright and making her blush.

"I'll get going soon, just let me get a few things" he said.

Lucy simply nodded. She waited for him outside the door. Her heart was thumping like crazy, and she was beyond nervous. When she noticed that there was a sudden door opening beside her, she saw Jellal. He had a soft smile, and seemed to have rushed over to her side. They walked and started to head out. When they met outside, Lucy began to determine her next actions.

 _If I'm rejected, then I'll just move on, I don't really have to be stuck in one place. If I'm accepted I'll be his girlfriend._

When we reached the train station, they could hear a few giggling girls behind them, each having their own fun on their phone. The issue wasn't really that they were there, but they made her nervous.

Actions they may do frightened her. When they stopped in the station, He was surprised as she turned to him sharply, and as the train was coming in.

 _Now or never._ "Jellal, I like you, and in a romantic way!"

She bowed to him, almost apologetically. He just stood there confused as ever. Her heart thumping, rapidly. When the doors for the train, Lucy ran through the crowd, trying to escape. Jellal, however, stayed frozen. His heart thumping with rapid speeds and wanting to get Lucy back, but he couldn't. No matter how hard it was.

When Lucy arrived at the next station, and ran home, although they lived next to each other, she was beyond shy. Her heart thumping. She went running into her room. While she stayed there, she tried to calm herself down. When she calmed down, she went down stairs to her empty kitchen, and noticed a plate of food, along with a note saying that her father would be late.

She ate alone in there. Normally shed go to Jellal's place to eat. They had a pretty big family. But after what she blurted out, she couldn't face him. Her face was still flushed.

She went to her room. Stayed there, finished her work, and started heading to bed. When she looked over her window, she saw Jellal with a blushing face looking over to her direction as a glance. She looked away, and moved fast. She pretended to fall asleep.

She then actually fell asleep, thinking of the expression he had. She had woken up and started to get ready for school. Her heart thumping as she realized what she did yesterday, as she headed towards the showers, her heart thumped and fell in slight regret.

When she relaxed in the shower, she just tried to distract herself. But the memory of it kept coming up.

Although she didn't know that right outside was her father, and someone who was worried to see. Jude saw that he was outside their door, and greeted him.

He let Jellal in and started to walk to the kitchen, telling him to become comfortable as he waited for Lucy.

"Lucy!" Called Jude, "Jellal's here. Hurry up! Or you'll be late."

That very sentence made her jump. She rushed to get changed and prepared herself fast. Her jumping heart and heart thumping and mind scattered everywhere.

 _WHY IS JELLAL HERE?!_ She thought to herself. She walked down the stairs but when she missed the last step, she was caught by Jellal. She blushed as his arm was around her chest. He placed her down safely to the ground, making sure she wasn't injured he wrapped his arms around her and caught her into a surprised embrace. Her cheeks blushing brightly.

Jellal, with a slight blush. He began. "I'll give you my reply at school first thing at lunch, before I have to go to Basketball practice."

She paused for a moment, but then nodded. She then led Jellal to the kitchen, where she saw her father ready to eat along with her. As they sat down, and as they finished eating, Lucy could not sit still. She was so nervous that she kept thinking over things of what his response could be.

As soon as they finished and as soon as they started walking to the train station. She couldn't really be comfortable around him. So she ran in when the train doors opened. Jellal just walked in like usual. Sadly, when Lucy sat down, Jellal stood right in front of her. And he looked down on her. Some girls passed us, and they kept staring at Jellal. He was really popular with everyone. Everyone loved him, it was strange.

But something else caught her eyes. It was the neighboring kids. From what I heard, they were dating.

It was Romeo and Wendy. They were a 3rd year middle schooler. Those two were always in their own world.

 _ **LUCY'S POV**_

I remember when Wendy told me they were dating.

It had been a year ago, and only then did they meet. The two loved to talk to each other, since they were pretty close and all.

"Umm, everyone!" Called Wendy when she told us, "I have an announcement!"

Our casual group, plus a few others, joined in to listen. We looked over to see a small Wendy, who held Romeo's hand and blushing madly, and Romeo, who had a larger blush. We smiled. We already knew that those two were dating because it was right in front of us. However, we played along and said it was a surprise.

"We're dating!" Romeo shouted. we bursted into cheers and joy. I remember how we all lifted them and chanted some goofy things that started to make them laugh. Afterwards, we went to party at a karaoke bar.

Those two were so adorable. Although, i wish I could have a different reveal. But, I'm not even sure what my answer will be. I don't know if he really likes me, or doesn't.

When we went through the train station, and finally arrived to school, we acted like nothing happened. Erza, the other Vice president, had pulled away Jellal, while Mira and Levy pulled me away, Lisanna with Natsu. Laxus and Gajeel were behind us, and walking closely to Mira and Levy.

Classes went like normal, however, it was a little awkward with Chemistry, since I had to sit next to him. But after that, everything was normal. When it came to our lunch, I left Levy and Mira behind. I told them I had to do something. Levy snickered and I heard her too.

"Lu-chan seems to have finally said IT to Jellal~" She whispered to Mira.

"Eh~" She whispered back.

"You do know I could hear you guys, right!?" I said back.

"Good Luck~!" They both shouted. I blushed furiously, and walked to the roof, where we'd meet sometimes. I heard my heart pounding. I stood there waiting.

I waited, and waited. He never arrived. I was about to go looking for him, but by the time I was walking down, the bell was about to ring, and I knew that he wasn't there, and i knew he wasn't skipping.

"Maybe...he's rejecting me…" I whispered sadly, "Its really harsh the way he did it though." I was walking to the next class and I didn't see him.

Rather, I was confused as to why. I wonder what happened? As soon as everyone sat down, we were about to start the lesson, when everyone heard screams and shouts. I saw that it was Jellal, but then I saw a pink haired girl, who seemed to be clinging to him. I felt a slight ting of jealousy...Did he spend his lunch with her? Did Jellal forget that I was there?

I couldn't help but say that I was angry as it was. But then again, it's Jellal. After being scolded, he sat on his seat and the class laughed at him. Levy lipped me "Are you okay"

I nodded in response and smiled. I knew she could see right through it.

Right after school ended, I texted Levy that I would just be going home first. I also texted Mira. They both said okay, and said I should cheer up and that it's okay.

I smiled downward, and started heading home. Jellal had practice that day, so he wouldn't be meeting with me that day. And neither the day after, or even after that, since he has practice or he has Student Council work.

I remembered the scene I had seen. I new the pink haired girl as well. She was Meredy, also known as the manager for the basketball team. I felt a huge pain surged through me.

I stayed in my room. I cried silently, not allowing anyone who may have been in my house hear me. I cried until I fell asleep. I awoke the very next morning by some harsh shaking. When I opened my eyes, i saw that it was Jellal. He had a crying expression and in tears. I was terrified.

He hugged me tightly. "Lucy….Lucy, please don't scare me like that. Thank god, I thought you fainted or something!"

I couldn't help but feel pain. Emotional pain. I pulled him off of me. And stared at him with an angrily.

"Could you not do that, right after you rejected me." I whispered, I got up and went to my closet to get my clothing.

"Lucy?" He whispered. "What wrong, why are you…?"

I got so angry, my emotions boiled.

"You know you rejected me in a real bad way. Not even showing up, just leaving me on the roof."

Why did you leave me?

"The fact that you couldn't even tell me straight to my face."

Why couldn't you tell me straight forward?

"The way you showed it, was really harsh."

Why did you hurt me?

"I couldn't help but feel jealous, when I saw you with Meredy."

Do you hate me?

"I guess, the one who confesses always ends up hurt first than anyone else."

Why, why did you do that to me?

"I guess you don't really care."

Why can't anything go right?

"I don't care anymore either."

Am I even even relevant even more?

"Since you don't care anymore, I guess I'll just leave these feelings go."

Does it even matter?

"Goo-" I couldn't finish my sentence. I hadn't noticed, but I was crying already. He pulled me into an embrace and held me close. "let me go,"

"No" He whispered. He moved a bit back, and forced a kiss onto me. Short and sweet. "Please stop saying nonsense,"

"Wh-why?" I whispered in tears. I tried to separate from him.

"Because i love you." He whispered. I froze. "I've loved you since I first met you. I can never forget those feelings."

I tried to shake him off.

"Please listen." He spoke. "Yesterday, the captain was trying to also confess to the girl he liked, however, he forced me to help out. When I finished helping, Meredy was bothering me and forced herself on me. She jumped on me and kept saying how adorable those two were."

I couldn't believe what he was saying, but everything started to relieve itself from my shoulders.

"When I was heading to the roof, she slowed me down even more. Once the bell had rung, I was already on the last step. I didn't see you there, and Meredy wouldn't let me go. When i ran to class, and I got scolded by Mr. Clive, I saw you in your seat already depressed. I tried to catch up to you first, but the captain forced me to stay and take over practice for the first years. I tried to text you, but Meredy grabbed my phone and threw it into the toilet because i kept refusing to help out the captain.

When I got back, it was already late and I tried to get to your house to tell you, but your dad was home and told me you were already asleep. I hurt you. i'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

I cried in tears, unknown to what type of tears. And hugged him tightly.

"I love you Lucy. I have for such a long time, and I'm sorry for hurting you on the start of our relationship." I heard.

My heart beating rapidly.

"Please forgive me." Said Jellal. "I'm-"

I gave him a kiss to shut up.

"I love you too you moron. I'll forgive you, okay." I hugged him tightly.

He was shocked at first, but then relieved and hugged me back tightly.

"I'm so-" I shut him up again.

"Stop apologising already. I heard you the first time already." I said to him, smiling softly.

He put his forehead against mine. "I love you Lu~"

 _Smiling back and leaning into one more kiss. " I love you too, Jelly-kun."_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I'm so sorry this took forever! I was busy with my new job/training! I'm sorry! But hopefully, this makes up for it! Hope you liked. If you did, please leave a fav. and/or/neither a review! Thank you again. If you liked, read my other stories!**

 **Anyway! Till next time! {Still taking in requests!}**

 **Yadi-san out!**


End file.
